Mute
by MusicNeverStops474
Summary: Modernized version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast.


**A****uthor's**** note:** **So for a mini course that I took at University this week, we were analysing Disney films and our creative project was to create an alternate folk tale for one of them. So this is...more or less a folk tale but it's basically just a twist on Beauty and the Beast. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own any characters **

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a small community near central Quebec. It was your typical suburb with plenty of families which meant plenty of schools which led to high schools which meant teenagers.

In one particular high school, Mage K. Rose, there was a beautiful girl named Belle. More radiant than the sun itself, Belle proved to be the envy of every other teenage girl and want of every teenage boy. Day after day her inbox got flooded with messages; "How r u?", "Want 2 go out?", "CALL ME!1!".

But Belle had no interest in these immature boys and instead spent her time pouring over novels (and deleting her many messages). She dreamt of having adventures like the heroines in her books and wished to be away from her average everyday life. Unfortunately, this proved to be a fading dream as every day was just as low scale as the day before.

And then one day, a mysterious black sedan pulled into the small town and a new family with one teenage boy were seen moving into the neighbourhood. This of course ignited gossip that spread like wildfire though the community. Different stories were told, then changed, and then told again. Some said that it was a family of spies, others said that it wasn't a family at all but rather a group trying to bust counterfeiters. But no one knew the truth. That is, until Belle's father, Maurice, invited the trio for dinner.

"Papa! You could have at least told me in advance!"

"I did," the portly inventor had replied, blue eyes dancing, "just now."

To that, the young brunette narrowed her eyes, "Not funny. You know what happened the last time a boy was here."

"I'll just make sure you're not holding your E-Book next time one of them decides to try a cheesy pick up line on you again," Maurice had answered, recalling Gaston's bruised arm after his last visit.

And so the family arrived, bringing their only son. Quiet as a mouse, the boy spent the evening with his blue eyes cast downwards and his shaggy dirty blond hair shielding his face. Despite her stubbornness to not want to care about him, Belle couldn't help but feel her curiosity growing over the strange, silent boy.

The adults spoke, laughed, and shared stories like old friends would, leaving Belle to her thoughts until finally the boy's father spoke up.

"Belle, we would like for you to come spend the summer with us while your father's away."

"But Papa said-"

"Yes, yes, but that's in the past now," interrupted Maurice, waving away Belle's protests, "Besides, you only ever spend your vacation locked away reading books. It'd be good for you to spend some time with people your age."

Any further protest was quickly shut down and it became decided that Belle should stay with them for the summer. The boy still said nothing, choosing instead to admire the pretty girl through her parted hair. And as the family left a few hours later, the two adults were content to have perhaps found someone who could fix their son.

0o0o0o0o0

Summer came quickly, the few short months whizzing by and before Belle knew it, she was saying good bye to her father.

"Good bye Papa," said Belle, hugging him fiercely, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too but you'll have fun here and I'll be back before you know it."

Belle was given her own spacious room and told she could go anywhere she liked. Anywhere, that is, except the upper office. She was told that it was because that was where the parents worked during the day and they didn't expect her to go up anyways. It didn't have Wi-fi. And though Belle's curiosity was high, she respected their wishes.

Every morning there was a spectacular breakfast all ready on the table when she came down at seven o'clock which she and the boy ate together. She would make conversation but was disappointed to find that the boy remained silent despite her many attempts. Belle grew accustomed to this though and became comfortable speaking freely about all of her favourite novels.

"And then the prince drops his disguise and oh!" Belle sighed, "It was simply amazing!"

The boy loved her voice and how she got so carried when talking about her books and his blue eyes got a little more of a spark to them each day. Not a word was heard but Belle felt like he was talking to her anyways, through his eyes and she felt the part of her that had never wanted to come fade away slowly.

The pair spent more and more time together; going on long bike rides through the parks, surfing the web for new books to read, until one day when the parents brought the teenagers together.

"We have to go out today for work and we expect you two to behave. Understood?"

Both of the two nodded obediently and watched as the parents drove away. Once they'd disappeared, Belle turned and asked, "Would it be alright with you if I spent the afternoon reading? I just got a new book that I'm dying to read."

A smile and a slight nod answered her and the boy strode away without another word.

True to her word, Belle started off the day by reading, and she read for a good four hours before her mind begged for a rest. But as she put down her book, she didn't know what else she could do; the boy had rode off somewhere, leaving her alone until later. A thought crossed her mind briefly; the upper office. But no! The parents had specifically forbidden her from going up there. But Belle's curiosity could not be ignored; besides, the boy was gone for another good little while and no one would ever know.

So slowly and cautiously, Belle climbed the staircase up to a tightly shut door, drew a breath, and slowly pushed it open.

On first glance, it looked exactly like a home office would with several desks, filing cabinets, and papers covering every surface. Disappointed, the girl turned to leave until a loose paper fluttered in front of her and something pulled her towards it. On it was a picture of the silent boy himself and as Belle read over the documents contents, she gasped aloud. He was adopted! And as she continued reading through scattered papers, she found evidence of abuse in his previous home. Her mind flew; could that be why he never spoke?

A sudden bang startled her out of her thoughts and, horrified, she turned to meet the eyes of none other than the boy himself. Confusion, betrayal, and a swirl of other emotions reflected from his eyes before he turned and rushed from the room, his footsteps pounding down the staircase.

"Wait! WAIT!" Belle called desperately, guilt seizing her as she ran after him.

Down the stairs, out the door, and into the forest Belle chased after the boy. But he showed no signs of slowing and was rapidly slipping from her view, so finally Belle yelled one last plea.

"Please wait Adam!"

As though he'd hit a brick wall, the boy halted, mind reeling. Adam...Adam...Adam...how long had it been since he'd let someone call him that?

"Please, I'm so sorry Adam, I never meant to hurt you I was just so curious and-"

"Belle."

The voice, so soft, so frail, like it hadn't been used in years.

"Belle."

It was spoken more confidently this time and slowly the boy turned to meet Belle's beautiful eyes, his own face looking unsure as he spoke like he was doubting his right to speak at all.

"Oh Adam," sighed Belle happily hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry for everything."

Still cautious, Adam shushed her, "Don't be."

"But I feel so bad. I should have never gone into that room-"

"I don't see why you did; it hasn't got Wi-fi."

* * *

***mental facepalm* _I'm so bad at endings..._**


End file.
